Skip
by MyWonderfulOblivion
Summary: Dante and Vergil are skipping their math class when they almost get caught! What do our twins do? Yaoi and Language. Limey citrusy goodness!


**Author's Notes:** It's been a while since I've written for the twins and my other stories **Happy Birthday, Brother** and **Stubborn Demon** aren't very good. But I've gotten a lot better since then so I wrote a new one for them! :D D & V are teenagers in this one, so… yeah.

**Warnings:** Yaoi smut and cursing from the mouth from our dearest younger twin. Lol. Pretty much a lot of PWP. :D Only a lime this time, sorry. Don't kill me!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Never will own. I do not make profit from this. Do not sue. Thank you!

**ONWARD!!**

Dante and Vergil Sparda, the young half-demon twin brothers who are the sons of the Heroic and Legendary Sparda. They sat in their English class side by side listening to the teacher drone on. The older twin, Vergil, had his elbow on the desk, hand propping up his tired head while his other hand tapped his fingers on the old, written-on desk. He sighed of the umpteenth time until he felt something nudge his arm.

He glanced at his brother with icy blue demon eyes and saw his baby brother hold out a sloppily folded piece of paper. Vergil took it and quietly unfolded it with unsurpassed grace and stealth. He skimmed the words:

'_Wanna skip Mr. Foxx's class?'_(1)

It was written in sloppy handwriting of course. His brother was far too lazy to perfect his writing skills. He slipped the note into his pocket before turning his head to his brother whom was awaiting an answer. Vergil shrugged. _'Why not?'_ They shared strong twin telepathy, their demonic senses making it even stronger. Dante nodded then resumed his position staring at the clock.

Minutes later - but what felt like hours - the bell rang and all of the students exited the classroom while the twins casually strolled out of the prison-like room and into the hallways of freedom. Dante had one hand in his front pocket and one hand on the strap of his backpack that was hanging on one shoulder. His head was held high as girls muttered a "Hey Dante" as they passed by. Dante would cock his head then give them a wink and a smirk.

"Dante quit being such a flirt."

"Hey, I can't help it Verge. Ladies love me."

"Yeah, whatever. Where are we going to hide today?"

"Well, actually… I was thinking of just wandering around and when someone comes close, we just jump into the nearest bathroom or janitor's closet."

Vergil stopped walking.

"Dante, you asked me to skip and you didn't even have this deliberated?!"

The younger twin shrugged. "Was I supposed to? I just don't like math is all and I was bored."

Vergil sighed. "You're so—hold on, someone's coming." He whispered. He quickly looked left and right and shoved his brother into the first door he saw. He managed to squeeze himself in with the young half breed--after Dante threw his backpack onto the ground—then clamped his hand over his mouth.

The clicking of the heels passed by as Dante mumbled from under the pale hand.

"Shh! She's almost gone." Vergil whispered again.

Just a few moments later, the clicking finally faded away and Vergil let out a sigh before he removed his hand from Dante's mouth.

"Verge, quit freaking out! The bell hasn't even rung yet! We're allowed to be in the halls right now!"

Dante could only hear his twin pause in the darkness.

"Oh. Sorry, I can't be too vigilant."

"Alright then, let me out."

The younger twin tried to move but failed, Vergil's body prevented any movement.

"Hey, move! You're in the way!"

Dante felt Vergil struggling to move. "I can't, I'm stuck."

"Well shit… how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I suppose we could… wriggle around until we come loose?"

"Okay. Go."

They tried twisting and turning but all attempts were futile and, to Vergil, it seemed as though they were lodging themselves farther into the closet. _'Ugh, this isn't working.'_ He thought. He shifted his hips a bit and Dante's gasp caught his superior hearing.

"Sorry 'Te. Did that hurt?"

Dante slowly copied the shifting Vergil made against his elder brother.

"N-No."

The was finally when Vergil noticed the slight bulge pressing against his thigh

"Um… Dante, please tell me you're thinking of women."

Said teen coughed then forced out quietly. "Nope."

"Oh my Gods, I can't believe getting stuck in a tiny closet while you're flush against your own twin brother turns you on!"

"S-Shut up Vergil! Don't tell me you ain't gettin' hard too, I can feel it."

"W-Well, I—"

Dante had leaned forward and captured his twin's pale lips with his own. Vergil squeaked in surprise and his eyes were wide as his demonic pupils adjusted to the darkness. Dante's eyes were clenched shut tightly and his eyebrows were furrowed together as if he were humiliated to look at his twin.

The younger of the two pulled away quickly and shook his head.

"Jesus, Verge, I'm sorry! I didn't—"

Now it was Dante's turn to be surprised as his brother initiated another short kiss.

"Dante…"

"Vergil…"

They were both breathless as they whispered the names. Neither knew who made the next move but before they knew it, they were engaging in a deep, passionate kiss, opening their lips while their tongues finally touched and glided against on another. Vergil's hand reached and cupped the side of Dante's face, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the surprisingly smooth skin 

across Dante's cheek. They both moaned softly and began to pant as they rolled their hips together, Dante's hand wrapping around Vergil to grab his backside to being them impossibly closer. Dante delved deep into Vergil's mouth, exploring every crevice he could reach.

Vergil freed his other hand from the boxes beside him then managed to slip it underneath the hem of his brother's black Metallica T-shirt. His fingertips traced the muscles on Dante's abdomen then up to tease his nipples lightly. Dante let out a breath which he didn't realize he was holding as he arched into the touch as much as he could with the restriction.

The elder twin disconnected their lips then attached his own to Dante's neck. He sucked lightly at the nape of the young half-demon's neck while his hands gently massaged his brother's chest.

Dante could only surrender and submit to his twin's ministrations. He's never had such a powerful feeling in the pit of his stomach that drove him wild before. He loved the rush he got from skipping class and the possibility of being caught and this just made the rush go through the roof; now there was the chance of being caught making out with his own twin brother in the closet _while_ skipping class. He really had to do this more often.

Vergil's hand tugged at the bottom of Dante's jeans before he pulled down the zipper. The young demon suddenly couldn't breathe as Vergil's hand slid into the front of his pants and touched him. Dante broke the kiss and let his head fall back as he let out a breathy moan while Vergil sucked vigorously at his neck, intent on leaving a mark for everyone to see.

Honestly, Dante didn't expect Vergil to actually be talented in this department. His brother never hung out with girls… or anyone for that matter. He always stayed with his brother at school then always stayed home training with his sword (Sparda had given both of them swords for Christmas which they have sliced each other with plenty of times) in their built in dojo.

Dante bucked his hips when his brother abruptly halted his kissing and moved down his body. Vergil fell to his knees the best he could without hitting something as the demon twins' eyes met. The gaze held more intensity than they'd ever had in any of their fights combined. This gaze held passion and pure animalistic lust. Vergil's hair had fallen into his face so it was like looking into a mirror as Vergil's tongue lapped over the very tip of Dante's steadily growing arousal. Dante held onto a bar on the wall to his right that was there to usually hold towels and his left hand was buried in snow white hair.

"God damn it, Verge… please." Dante moaned quietly. Vergil kept their eyes locked as he fingered his twin's abs.

"If I do it, will you be quiet? We can't risk being caught, you know."

The young twin bucked his hips and tightened his grip on Vergil's hair.

"Yeah. I will, I will. Just fuckin' _do_ it already!"

Vergil smirked and did what he was so _politely_ asked, licking the length then taking it into his mouth. Dante began to pant wildly as he closed his eyes and lolled his head back again. Vergil sucked in and bobbed his head back and fourth, moaning with each movement.

"Fuck… Verge, where'd you learn to do this?"

Just as Vergil was about to remove his mouth to reply, Dante pushed his head back in place.

"Never mind, just don't stop."

Vergil continued to suck, drinking in all of the noises his brother made. Some were blank moans and some sounded like they were supposed to be words or Vergil's name. Dante took his hand off from the bar and brought it to his mouth and bit his knuckle in attempt to keep his cries silenced. His brother chuckled, the vibration driving Dante closer to insanity. Vergil swallowed around the erection, the muscles in his throat constricting wonderfully around the younger twin, making him grip tightly at the hair between his fingers.

"F-Fuck…" he cursed quietly, licking his lips and bucking wildly. His brother's goddamned tongue was threatening to push him over the edge, threatening to tear away at his mind.

"Vergil… I'm gonna—"

The elder twin glanced ay Dante's sweat covered face to tell him he heard him and continued his assault on Dante's sanity, messaging the skin on the tan demon's hip bones. He absolutely loved the way his brother's breath hitched and how his eyes clenched as tight as they possibly could as he came. The hand in Vergil's hair tightened as said demon swallowed everything he could; only some escaped his lips and ran down his chin. Dante noticed and pulled his brother up to face him, tongue darting out to lick up the white trail up to Vergil's lips, kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart, Dante noticed the bulge that was poking against his thigh.

"Verge, what about—"

"Hey, 'Te… do you want to just skip the rest of school today and we just go home?" Vergil smirked and Dante caught on immediately, grinning widely.

"Sure."

The younger twin concealed himself before they fought their way out of the closet; luckily there was nobody in the hallway.

They walked though the front doors and out of the school, hurrying home. Vergil couldn't wait to hear Dante's moans unrestrained.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**OWARI!!**

**AN:** It's about damn _time_ I wrote (and finished) another DMC ff!! Well, I've always wanted to see them do it in a janitor's closet…

Anyhell, hope you enjoyed! :D

**I might write a sequel to this possibly! Hope that my procrastination doesn't get a hold of me. Lol.**


End file.
